Loneliness makes us do crazy things
by shadow346437
Summary: There once was a lonely girl named yuki. She used to watch ouran all night without even noticing the time. One night Yuki went to sleep after watching her midnight ouran like usual and woke up outside Ouran highschool? Can yuki survive this school?
1. Chapter 1

It was another regular night for yuki. Yuki was a long haired blonde highschool student and sky blue eyes that seemed to see through you. Sitting in her usual spot on the recliner with her laptop on her lap was Yuki, watching Ouran highschool host club as usual. It was like she was in some sort of a trance she didnt even notice it was dark yet. The old grandfather clock her grandfather had bought long ago rang in the other room signaling it was midnight. Yuki snapped out of her trance upon hearing the noise and jumped a bit until she realized it was only the old clock. Sighing, she started to shut down her laptop and moved slowly over to the windowsill. There wasnt a star in the sky but the moon showed brightly until gray clouds covered the moon giving it a mysterious look. Leaning her head on her hands she wished, 'I only i could go to ouran', with a sigh. Yuki observed the lonely moon in the sky which she compared to herself, till she found herself yawning and barely able to keep her eyes open. She slowly and unsteadily got up from her spot by the windowsill and plopped herself on the bed, not bothering to adjust the covers. Ive got to stop watching ouran so late at night she thought to herself as she slowly drifted into a comfortable sleep. When she awoke she hadnt even open her eyes. Everyone knew she wasnt much of a morning person. The ground underneath her was cold and uncomfortable. wait ground! Yuki opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Yuki was known for being out of it when she wakes up so it took her a few minutes to even think of checking the name on the building looming over her. At her side were suitcases which she looked a blankly still not awake. She started taking in her surroundings, it seemed to be a school of some sorts but cherry blossom trees were outside it and she only knew of one place they grew, JAPAN. How the heck did I get from new york to japan? she thought in her head. 'Im definatley not in Kansas anymore... ' Yuki said, starting to sound like dorothy form the wizard of oz. As she continued looking around she noticed a sign near her. Taking a minute to read the sign it said 'WELCOME TO OURAN HIGHSCHOOL SCHOOL FOR THE RICH' I looked puzzled, i obviously read it wrong. As i read over it a few more times my mouth dropped open. 'What the! ' I screamed loud enough the whole school could hear. Some preppy girls were giving me weird looks and whispering something about commoner clothes but she couldnt hear the rest. I saw a certain blonde host coming out to see what the commotion was about. Before he could come over i hid behind a pillar. Tamaki was her least favorite out of the hosts. If he saw her he'd probally blackmail her to join the clu and call himself 'daddy' She shuddered at the thought. Someone poked her from behind but she didnt jump. 'What are you' ,one said, 'doing?' The other continued. I knew the twins voices from anywhere. Quickly, she turned around and stared in shock at the twins. 'Um- nothing- ' Yuki stuttered. Inside she was going fangirl yelling in her head PLEASE DONT BE A DREAM! The twins stared at each other and it looked like they were communicating with their minds, then back to her. 'Whats your name?' Kaoru asked. 'And why are you in commoner clothes? ' Hikaru continued with suspicion in his voice. 'Yuki.. ' I said stuttering like i forgot how to talk. 'Oh yea my bags! ' Yuki said taking their minds off the commoner thing. 'Thats all?' They asked wide-eyed, eyeing the bags suspiciously. 'Ya... ' I said about to pick my bags up but kaoru snatched my hand. 'Huh?' She asked confused. 'Why dont you get you butler or maid to do that?' Kaoru asked. Oh ya.. rich school... I remembered in my head. 'Um... forgot them... but will you show me the host club? ' I asked, just realizing how stupid i sounded forgetting a person. They clapped their hands and a butler came almost instantly. 'Take this for yuki' They said waving the person away. They led me through alot of corridors till finally we arrived at the third music room. Sitting down at the table i remembered someone i always wanted to meet. 'Oh ya' i said getting up. 'Hm...? ' they said in unision. Walking over to the dark door leading to darkness and started to turn the knob. 'No dont go in there he'll curse you!' Hikaru exclaimed running over to her. She laughed, 'He wont' and they were both staring at her with blank stares. The door began to open, but only creaking open remembering he hates light. Kaoru and Hikaru both tried to hold me back but i pulled away and slipped inside. I stumbled in the darkness until i heard shuffling. 'Whose there? ' I called out to the darkness. A light glowed in the distance, and someone lit a candle. The guy was sitting in the corner wearing his usual outift consisting of, a black cape, black wig, and belzenef, his voodo doll on his right hand. 'Hey im new here, im Yuki!' I said with a slight smile holding out my hand. The dark dude seemed to take this as a surprise and just stared blankly. 'Oh ya i forgot most people are afraid of you, i get why that i surprised you... ' I said whispering but he heard. 'I thought you said you were new how'd you know that? ' he asked. 'You wouldnt believe me if i told you' I said with a slight smile trying to keep my mouth from blabbering my secret to him. He nodded understandingly and i felt like i would hug him. On the table next to where we were sitting i saw a small hand mirror similar to the kind you see in fairytales. I held the mirror up and took a long look at myself. My hair had grown even longer within a few hours, now it was down to my waist. But that wasnt the surprising part, all my realistic features were now anime style and now i looked like i was apart of the anime. I almost dropped the mirror i was shocked, but i remembered it wasnt mine. My eyes went wide and was about to scream. Umehito looked worried but just before he could ask what was wrong the door flew open and light came in, his weakness. Luckily she stood infront of the guy so he didnt get hurt by the light. Tamaki came in screaming, ' Daddy wont let you get cursed!' Rolling my eyes I said, ' When did you become my dad? And cant you see the light hurts him?' in a cocky voice then walked out. _Man that felt good to say. _She looked back to see umehito grinning but couldnt tell because of the dark. I went back to the table like nothing happened and grabbed a piece of cake. _what? free cake never hurt. _Tamaki was in his corner sulking and gray mushrooms were growing around him. 'Wow thats even creepier close up' i said with a laugh. Just then Kaoru and Hikaru appeared out of no where and she almost fell outta her seat but kaoru caught her. 'Thanks ' i said with a smile and scooted in my chair. 'Im- ' Kaoru said but i cut him off. 'Your kaoru and your hikaru' I said pointing to him then hikaru. No one but haruhi knew who they were before but she knew that. 'Correct... but how'd you know that? ' They both asked impatiently. 'I got my secrets...' i said with a laugh as haruhi burst through the door. Tamaki snapped outta his sulking session and ran towards haruhi and so did i. I pushed him outta the way and he fell face flat on the floor so the race ended in me getting to her first. All looked shocked. No one ever beat him before especially when it came to haruhi. 'Hi haruhi! im yuki!', i said hugging 'him'. Haruhi just looked at her like she was crazy and so did everyone else. 'Oh im new ' i corrected myself and sighed. She smiled back at me but asked ' how do you know my name? ' 'Kaoru told me, right kaoru? ' I said shoving his shoulder and looked at him for support. 'Ya' , Kaoru said and i could feel hikaru glaring at him. Kyoya, who i hadnt even noticed yet, sat there typing on his laptop like always and spoke, 'I dont have any data on her... ' She was secretly glad because thats a major privacy issue. 'You sure your not wrong? 'I asked but i knew the reason why already. 'Im never wrong' , He said with a solemn expression on his face. In the background i could hear hikaru whispering to kaoru. 'I think shes a psychic from far away who became rich by predicting this years lottery numbers' Well at least they're right about the far away part. 'ya your right ' i said in a convincing voice. 'You wanna know what i see in your futures? ' Both nodded at same time. 'I see you two begging me for forgiveness' She shot them a quick glare that made them shudder a little but they quickly regained heir composure. 'And no your wrong ' I said walking back to eat my cake leaving them speechless.


	2. Ch2 Uh who am i?

'Brother, what do you think about this new girl?' Hikaru asked analyzing her every move and not once taking his eyes off her.

'I think she would be perfect as our new toy, dont you agree? ' I said in a softer but just as michievous tone as my brother.

' Of course and besides Haruhi was getting boring anyways ' Hikaru said taking a quick glance at haruhi who was eating cake with hunny at the moment.

Whatever they did to her barely caused any reaction so it wasnt much of a challenge. But this new girl... yuki was her name? threw back whatever they've thrown at her so far. Yes this would be interesting...

The host club started and the twins made sure yuki was watching when they started their show. Her blue eyes glanced at us and we took that as a signal to start the show. '_Lets see how she reacts to this..._.' ,Both thought at the same time.

A brunette girl who was one of our regular customers asked, ' How did you two spend your summer?'. We didnt pay attention to the names afterall, the girls were all alike, plain and boring. 'Fantasing about you ' Hikaru said leaning in real close to her face.

You could practically see hearts in her eyes and you could tell she was trying not to faint. It was my cue and i came in right on time. I quickly pulled his arm and exclaimed , ' but hikaru! i thought i was the only one you had eyes on?'.

'But of course kaoru! i could never love anyone but you!' He quickly pulled me into a hug and i could see out of the corner of my eye that yuki was watching but instead of the 'KAWAII!' The crowd was giving off she actually looked disgusted.

Thats a first. i gave hikaru a look and we both thought the same thing, '_She is going to be an interesting new toy._

Yuki's -

It was just disgusting watching that display. How could those girls like that garbage? I quickly averted my eyes and looked back over at honey who i had selected as today's host. '

Yu-chan~! Do you want another piece of cake~? ' Honey asked with his usual big eyes.

He was so cute it was hard to tell he was a highschooler, not to mention one of the world's greatest martial artists.

' Sure honey' I said smiling. His smile was infectious and made you want to smile.

Mori was at his side with the same stoic look as usual. He only replied with nods, shakes of head, and grunts which were hard to understand. Honey handed me another piece of cake and we chatted for another 10 minutes before hostclub was over but when it was over he refused to let go of me.

'No! i wanna stay with yu-chan~! ' he exclaimed wrapping his arms around my neck and hanging like that. Mori shook his head. ' But mori! ' Honey exclaimed and used the best puppy dog pout look ever made but still mori shook his head.

Honey still refused to let go so mori had to grab him and pull him off and started to walk off with him.

'Yu-chan! eat cake with me tomorrow okay~? ' Honey yelled over mori's shoulder.

I laughed and nodded as he went out the door forcedly. I was about to leave to but i felt two people rest their chin's on my shoulder. I looked to the right and ended staring into amber eyes which after a few moments realized were kaoru's which means on the other side was hikaru.

After a few moments i heard the words their famous for from hikaru, ' Your our new toy '. '

Say what? ' i asked with wide eyes.

'Your our toyyy ' Kaoru said letting the word toy roll across his tongue.

'Im no ones toy! ' I shouted crossing my arms, a red hue already appearing on my face.

'Aw our new toy is getting flustered, should we leave her alone?' kaoru asked his older twin already knowing the answer.

'Nah' Both said at same time while getting closer to her but she ducked under their arms, bag in hand, and called back ' Gotta go see ya around! '.

By time she was outside the hostclub and near her huge locker her bags were placed in she was out of breath with her heart racing. Why her? she longed to hear those words but at the same time was upset because that means she'll always be a toy to them and nothing more. It hurt her inside. But still I had to get back to the problem at hand. Where the heck was i supposed to go? its not like i had any money or do i? I pulled out my wallet to find a whole different id and at least a thousand dollars worth of yen. That so was not in there earlier but who cares? I took a look at the id.

The girl in the picture looked exactly like her except the name was different. I would have remembered changing my last name to endo and becoming incredibly rich. In the zipper pocket was now a company card and a contact sheet. 'Endo company ' was on the company card and it then list all the things they worked with, Fashion? They're the last known family to use this type of martial arts? Im a successor of a type of kung fu or whatever its called? Hotels, do they just specialize in everything? i finally got bored and went to the contact list. OH! A LIMO! i quickly dialed the number.

'Yes? ' A woman answered on the other end of the line.

'This is Yuki Endo can a limo pick me up from ouran highschool?' I said in the most sophistacated voice i could make.

'Its already waiting for you in the parking lot ' The woman said politely.

Wow she just made my day. Im in ouran, im rich, and i have a limo! Little did she know what would happen later...


	3. ch 3 welcome home you have a fiance!

I walked out of ouran with my bags slung over my shoulder but as soon as i saw the limo i almost dropped them as i stood there mouth wide open and gawking at the longest limo in history a redheaded woman came out of the limo and chuckled, 'Yuki your acting like you've never seen a limo before now come on already your dad has some important news to discuss with you ' That might have been true in this world but in my world the fanciest thing ive been in was a black minivan. I opened the door and sat down on the velvet seats and gawked more. The limo's outside wasnt just for show. The thing could fit a pool which they did. The woman laughed again, ' close your mouth you'll catch flies'. 'Can this thing even turn corners? ' i asked incredubulously. ' it will while im driving ' she put her eyes back on the road. 'Whats your name again? ' i asked and her eyes widened. 'You forgot me? ' She asked with her mouth lower than mine was earlier. ' it HAS been years now close your mouth you'll catch flies ' i said in the same tone she used with me. ' Im rachel but you always call me rae rae! how could you forget?' i just shrugged. I didnt have to answer anyways because we had arrived at huge gates you'd see infront of haunted houses. Fortunately the rest of the house was less spooky. A fountain was in the middle of the estate and hedges lines the driveway. The place seemed to go on forever. Will the impressiveness ever stop? i was gawking more than ever. ' Come on get out yuki everyone has missed you ' She held the door so i could get out then led mee up the stairs of the place which took a minute before she was opening the huge golden doors. On the other side lie about 15 people in maid and butler costumes but who were these people? they seemed so familiar yet at the same time the memories were out of my grasp. It was like having something on the tip of your tongue but you just cant remember. 'Welcome home yuki! ' They cheered as happiness filled their eyes. Wait happiness? i havent even met them before! why are they so happy im here? These thougts puzzled me but i had no time to think on them as rachel dragged me up the stairs and started heading through a long corridor. At the end we reached a silver door with a diamon handle. Dang rich people... i turned the knob to reveal a buisnessman-like office. ' Welcome yuki its been so long since ive seen you ' A blonde haired and blue eyed guy i guessed was my 'dad' said in a voice with barely any emotion. His stare was cold and calculating and made you wanna shiver but i still stood firm and acted my part. 'Yes father it has ' i said with a slight smile. 'Yuki there is someone i want you to meet ' My 'father' said and at that moment i noticed we werent the only ones in the room... I looked to the side to see a blacked haired teen about my age with piercing jade eyes look over to me. 'Hello princess i am Takeo Atsushi your soon to be fiance ' He kissed my hand and i blushed but caught myself in time to go ' Why wasnt i informed! '. 'You know you had to be engaged at some point and takeo here is successor to the second largest company in japan meaning our future is guaranteed if you do this which you WILL ' 'Dad' said coldy. 'But i dont even know him! ' i complained but my dad just ignored me and waved me off in a gesture that meant ' i dont care what you think now go ' so i left but not before taking one last glance at takeo who smiled at me when he caught my gaze. The question was would it be so bad?


	4. Ch4 AOI! THE SKY ISNT FALLING!

Aoi's pov -

'AHHH! ' i shouted loudly. One minute im in bed and go to sleep and the next i wake up falling out of the sky! if this doesnt break a few bones i am soo declaring myself superwoman. i landed with a thud on the cement but i was fine. That is until i saw something huge falling from the sky heading my way...

'The sky is falling! ' i shouted dramatically trying to avoid the big object but i was too late it already hit me in the head and i was knocked down.

crystal -

I was walking to first period when i heard someone yell ' The sky is falling! ' There could be only one person like that and that was aoi! I quickly ran past the twins who were at both my sides.

' hey! wheres the fire crystal? ' Hikaru asked chasing after me.

' If i dont get there in time there might be one! ' i exclaimed speeding up.

That was enough encouragement the twin's needed to shut up. I past many preppy girls all staring at me weirdly then ignoring me and fainting after seeing the twins. Wow i should keep them around more often. They are good at knocking out snobby girls with one glance. Hmm... i wonder... Okay get your mind on the task at hand! A crazy girl is about to be unleashed on ouran! I swung open the doors to see my best friend Aoi Oranda laying on the ground groaning.

'Aoi! Are you okay? ' i asked worried till i heard her mumble ' the sky is falling... ' then her eyes snap open and she glomped me.

'You went missing! you've been here all along? ' She asked glancing to the huge school.

'Yes but how did YOU get here? ' This question was starting to freak me out. How did I get here at all?

' I have no clue but where are we? ' Aoi asked and i knew my ears werent going to be able to take this.

' Your at ouran high school... ' i mumbled then put my fingers in my ears.

'What was that i didnt hear you' Aoi asked innocently but she wouldnt be in a moment. She was going to be charged for the murder of my eardrums.

' Your at ouran highschool ' i said a bit louder and i knew she heard me because her eyes widened in shock.

' OH MY GOD! ' Oh please god save my ears... I covered her mouth.

' Sshh ' I said and she nodded with her mouth closed so i decided it was a good time to take my hand off her mouth but as soon as i did the screaming started.

' THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! OH EM GEE! ' i just sighed. What a awesome week... till now...

'Yes its happening and by the way i met nekowaza, and everyone in the host club including the twins... ' i informed her and pointed behind me to the twins. I can tell she was tongue tied from the lack of screaming. Then she started to look frightened and pointed behind her. I slowly turned around cause it took a lot to frighten aoi and found... tamaki...

' I heard a scream! fair maiden are you okay! ' tamaki asked dramatically putting his hand out to help her out but she slapped it away. Tamaki cried rivers of tears and went into his emo corner but came out a minute later as we were talking looking as if nothing happened.

' So aoi you going to go to ouran with me? ' i asked hoping so because id hate to go to this school alone.

' Do i have to wear the hideous uniform? ' Aoi complained groaning and i felt the same way but too bad i wasnt planning to anyways.

' Yes ' i said as revenge for borrowing my ipod without my permission the day before i arrived here. Plus it'd be funny to see HER in a dress. My evil side came out for a moment there... oh well...

' Ugh, fine... ' She hung her head in defeat.

The twins came up on either side of her and rested their chins on her shoulder and for some reason i felt... jealous?

' So where do you know each other from? ' They asked instantaneously.

' Uh... the dojo? ' remembering how she was a succesor to a type of martial arts.

'Family friend? ' Aoi said and asked at same time

' What she means is that shes a family friend of mine and we met long ago when i was training with her at the dojo ' I winked at aoi hoping she gets the sign.

'yes thats correct ' she nodded in agreement thanking me mentally. She moved from the twins and walked over to me and only then could the twins see how they looked almost exactly the same. My hair was its original color and no longer dyed, Dark brown. The lengths of our hair was almost exactly the same and we had dark brown eyes that matched our hair and each others. Our skin was exactly same color, pale. The only difference was that aoi had freckles and i didnt and what we are wearing at the moment.

'Are you two twins? ' Kaoru asked wide eyes as we shook our heads at same time.

' Havent you ever heard theres a person out there that looks exactly like you? ' i winked. They were much easier to get along with... After all... They have their own worlds too. Aoi and i share our world, then theres the twin's world, and the rest of the world. Its how its always been...

I then grew serious, deadly serious.

' Aoi theres something i must tell you ' i said with a hint of sadness, the emotions finally pouring out of me.

Aoi sensed the sudden change in mood and decided to ask, 'What is it?'

'Im... engaged... ' i said letting my hair hang down blocking my eyes from the view of the world. If everyone saw they'd see the turmoil of my emotions that others may never see.

Everyone's eyes widened and exclaimed, 'WHAT! '


End file.
